


Wolfram's Memories

by BrynjaBloodmire



Series: Reason to Hate [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynjaBloodmire/pseuds/BrynjaBloodmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri gets Wolfram to explain why he hates humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfram's Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Yuri was in a foul mood today, he did not want to wake up to his obnoxious fiancé in his bed. Wolfram had gone into one of rants about humans again. But as luck would have it, fate was not so kind. He woke up with the blonde’s arms holding onto him. “Wolfram get off!”

“Why? I have full right to hold you, as your fiancé.” The blonde held on tighter as Yuri started struggling. He was not going to let someone who he was so angry with hold him.

“Let go! I haven’t forgiven you.” Yuri fought harder, trying to push his arm off. “I’m tired of you hating humans, just because of the war that happened twenty years ago.”

“I don’t hate them for that reason.” Wolfram pulled away sitting up. His nightgown fell from one shoulder. “You want to know why I hate them Yuri?”

“Of course I do. You’re the one always telling me because were engaged that you need to know everything. If the applies to me, then it does to you too.” Wolfram sighed shaking his head, then closed his eyes.

“Alright.” The blonde shifted onto his knees. “When I was little an Conrart was a different person is when I started to hate humans.”

                                                                                             ~Flash Back~

I could hear the wind outside my window, causing the branches of a tree to brush against it. Most nights it was easy for me to hear his footsteps, but not this time. By the time I heard his foots steps he was outside my door. I pulled the pillow over my head, wishing that when he opened the door he’d think me asleep and leave. But instead Conrart came over to my bed and pulled the blankets and pillow off.

“Are you going to fight me tonight, or let me do as I please?” I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I scooted away from him. Conrart climbed onto my bed an grabbed both of my wrists, pinning them over my head. I wiggled my arms trying to get them free from his grasp. But he easily dominated me; I was very small and had just started training to become a solider.

“Weller stop it!” I twisted my body in quick bursts from side to side trying to keep him from being able to touch anything. He climbed onto my legs to hold them stable. The he pushed my night shirt up and started rubbing my nipple. The tears that had threatened to fall earlier began to, an Conrart smirked at me.

“I don’t think I will.” He moved from rubbing to licking. I began to fight again, using all my strength. His now free hand moved down to push my pants down my hips. Then he started stroking me. My body reacted causing me to moan out, an I started to get hard. It felt good, but I didn't want it from him. I arched into it, and the hand moving up and down quickened. “You’re starting to enjoy this.”

“N-no I’m not.” I wanted it to stop, for it to just end. I was hoping once I came he would leave. Sometimes it would happen; he’d leave to let me sleep. He nibbled catching me off guard; I arched my chest against his lips. I could feel my pre-cum spreading over my cock as his hand slid up and down. My breathing became ragged and I came into his hand.

Conrart brought his hand up to my mouth, it was covered in my cum. I could feel my face heating up, I turned my head away. “If you clean off my hand I won’t enter you.” I quickly looked back at him and began licking his palm. It always tasted funny to me, I hated it. I heard him moan softly as I pulled his index finger into my mouth. He smirked at me as I sucked each finger individually.

I pulled away, licking the remaining cum from my lips. Conrart unbuckled his pants, and then leaned back on his arms. I knew what he wanted; I could honestly say this was my least favorite part. It felt to intimate, and that was not something I wanted to feel with him. I leaned down, tears falling faster as I did so. As I griped his cock he grinned at me. My hand only fit half way around it. Slowly I began to lick the tip, gently pushing my tongue into the slit. Conrart held onto my head with one hand while moaning.

I tried to take him down my throat, but I choked. He held me down on him, I choked harder. I tried to pull away, I needed to breath and the choking was making it worse. I was able to yank away, I gagged taking in a few deep breaths. Instead of taking my chances with sucking him again, I licked. I could feel his pre-cum slowly leaking into my mouth, I began to shake from how hard I was crying. “Pull away an keep your mouth open. I want to come on your face and make you as dirty as your acting.”

I did as I was told, but started rubbing him in swift motions. I closed my eyes not wanting to watch. I could feel the warm cum splatter my face. I opened my eyes to see him smirk “am I done?”

“Not yet. You look delicious with my cum on your face.” I was tired by now, I didn't even protest when he leaned close to my cheek. Conrart licked the sticky tear mixture off my cheeks, the proceeded to lick to off my lips. I was grateful when he pulled away an tucked me into bed. “Goodnight Wolfram. I’ll be in tomorrow night.” Once the door clicked closed I fell asleep.

                                                                                          ~End Flashback~

Yuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram’s shoulders, pulling him close. He couldn't believe Conrart would do such a thing. And if it hadn't been for the fact Wolfram was crying, he wouldn't have believe the blonde. How could his godfather do something like that? Had he even changed enough to stop?

The next day while everyone was together Yuri watched Conrart. He was trying to picture the brunette acting any other way. He would smile and watch Yuri, only glancing at the others when they would speak. Yuri decided he watched him because Conrart was his bodyguard, not because he was a pedophile.

For the first time he noticed Wolfram shying away from his brother. Not only that but also Conrart made more attempts to touch the blonde than he did to anyone else. Maybe he wasn't ready to admit he was gay, but Yuri had to protect the blonde. “Wolfram can you come here?”

The blonde was quick to be at Yuri’s side, whether it was to get away from Conrart. Or because his fiancé actually wanted him, the dark haired boy wasn't sure. He pulled Wolfram onto his lap, his cheeks turning bright red. “Have you fallen for me Yuri?” The blondes arms wrapped around his neck.

“Ye-yes.” He knew he had at least a crush on Wolfram, but subconsciously he knew they were in love. Consciously though he was not gay, and the crush was because Wolfram’s so girly. And he was only marrying the blonde to protect him from Conrart. Glancing up he saw a slightly evil look on his godfathers face, but it was gone when he noticed Yuri was looking at him. Wolfram was defiantly moving into the bedroom permanently today.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't mind Conrart, but he fit well for the part.


End file.
